monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Lycropolis New School Diary
Jack Lycroplis New School Diary Content I'm Jack Lycropolis and if your reading this i will send you to the duat. 28th of 8th Well this is exhilarating. I have just transferred from my home to Monster high, i feel like jumping out of my skin, this is so exciting. But the thing is i'm worried will they like, will they accept my scareitage or me. My Great-grandfather Set, had let me use his private plane to come to Monster high and he then allowed me to use his limo. The shabti drove me to a beautiful beach house, but it was more like a beach mansion. I settled in as the shabti placed my bags in the rooms. I looked through all rooms, many of them were bedrooms, bathrooms, wardrobes, weapons rooms and Design rooms. I found the biggest room apart from my Great-grandmothers Nepthyst. It was a room that she had designed for me when i was younger the room evolved and became bigger as things changed to suit the 16,000 year old me. Today was suppose the day the school opened, but i needed to get ready so i unpacked all my stuff into their places. I heard a knock on my door, i opened it there was a women and a horse. The women was holding her head in her hands. She said she was Headmistress Bloodgood, and that she wanted me to come to her office tomorrow at monster high and gave me a booklet of all the classes and activities they do at Monster High. She departed from then. I shrugged my shoulders and changed into my swimmers in a flash of smoke. I was under water, when a shadow flashed over my pool, i poked my head out and saw Strider my pet Pegasus he had come to stay with me at monster high. He and i then went for a ride until the sunset and then he and i went to bed waiting for my new day at monster high. 29th of 8th I had gathered up all my stuff and had eaten my breakfast. I packed up all my school supplies into my bag and I knew it was a walk away from Monster High, so i decided to teleport to their. After many failed teleported locations i finally made it to monster high, but when i looked at my I-Coffin the time said i was 20 minutes late. I knew from reading upon others that most students are getting things from their locker. My canine ears picked up their voices it sounded liked a lot of people. I opened the door quickly and all the monsters their turned their heads towards me, i walked right past them, i tired to keep my eyes forward but i could hear a couple of the boys talking about me, so i just did the wisest thing i teleported into the office, surprising Headmistress Bloodgood, she told me about what Monster High stood for, and she asked for someone to come in. A girl with orange and pink hair, came in and asked me to follow her. She told me her name was Gigi Grant, she showed me around the school and asked me about my scareitage, and i told her all of it. I expected her to be outrage, but she smiled and told her that to have been born in such a special way and to have a great family, i must have to be born. From that day on we became beast friends. 30th of 8th I teleported perfectly to school today, and someone accidentally bumped into me and a cat ghoul picked up my books and gave them to me. Catrine proposes that she would help familiarize me with the new environment together, which i agreed to. My tour started at the gym, where the local fearleading team is rehearsing. Catrine informed me of the many forms of sport available at Monster High, pointing at the window that gives a view on a casketball game going on outside. A boy with flaming hair gives Catrine a flower, but not before the flower jumps out of her hands and comes alive and attacks him. Catrine, at least, found this amusing and giggled. Next she introduced to a teacher,a Mr. Rotter, who warned me that he doesn't give A's before closing the door to his classroom. After this, i was shown the Creepateria and introduced to a number of other students. She then took me to the main entrance of the school building, where just outside the headmistress and many students are gathered with a banner that reads "Welcome!". As they chant their welcome, the fearleading team joins them with the routine. Catrine said she felt like she didn't belong at Monster High, but all students who comes through the doors are Monster High. She then invited me coffinbean where she showed me her art and painted a picture of me, we then decided to become friends and fang out more. 31st of 8th Today i went to class and i stumbled on the same fire boy flirting with a dragon girl, she was trying to ignore him, but he was very persistent and saying he himself was a work of art. I started to laugh and say that his fire or himself was not something that interesting. He then threw a fire ball at me and told me to get lost. I held up a hand and the fire stopped and then became larger and turned to blue and black and threw it back at him, torching him and waking his soot-stained. The dragon thanked me and asked me why i was here, i told her i needed some assistance in creating fashion and i wanted to have a look at others works. She said that she would help look through my designs and that her name was Jinafire Long, I told her that they were at my home. I gave her my home address and left. When i was at home, Jinafire knocked on the door and i showed her in and walked past the many rooms into my big design room, she admired them and said that they were beautiful. I think we just became friends. 1st of 9th I went down to the Monster High catacombs today with a ghoul named Rochelle who asked to show me around the catacombs. She told me about the history of Monster High and how she came to Monster High and about her relationship with her boyfriend in Scaris. We came across a large cavern with a pool, Rochelle said that we must get across to be see the hidden mystery of the Catacombs. I then dived fully into the water and swam across the cavern. I could see Rochelle flying over head of me, i popped my head out of the water as i got near the shores of the cavern, i popped my head out of the water. A piece of seaweed was on one of my ears and down my face. Rochelle giggled as i got out of the water and took off the seaweed off my face. We walked down the corridor and we saw a door, and we walked through the door, we saw a huge laboratory and i saw a couple of girls, they said that this was a party for me, since coming to Monster High. Rochelle said that i was a wonderful person and that even though i was different i was fun and full of mystery. Another girl came up to me and said her name was Abbey Bominable, she asked if I ever had sleepover or had anyone over in my house. I then became a bit shy since, I never had anyone girl or boy had come over about from Jinafire. I said only one person since i got here. She then told everyone to get their sleep over outfits and grabbed my arm and practically dragged me to my house . She and the other girls looked around my house and then went into the family room, where they started to play Gargoyles to Gargoyles. They asked if I was going to change, i flicked my hand and i changed my clothes and my hair changed colours, they said i look clawsome. I then played Gargoyles to Gargoyles, which i had no idea how to play but somehow i won. 2nd of 9th It was my first weekend here in Scaremerica, I decided to change into my beach outfit and go down to the beach. I dived straight into the water and swam until i got out to the reef offshore of the beach. I found my self a nice little space underneath a growing coral, I saw right into it and slept next to a lovely shark. I woke up and looked at my phone it was Lunch time. I swam out and saw a Eel and asked him where i could find a place to eat. He directed me to a place called the Subway Grotto. I swam towards it but it was hard to try and find it but this ghoul appeared and asked me what was wrong. I told her i couldn't find a place to eat. So she took me down to the food cafe, and got me a sandwitch. We than swam up to the surface and sat on rocks and ate we talked about all the things in our lives, we had so much fun, she then jtuck out her hand and said mates. So i said mates back. 3rd of 9th Today i met a clawsome ghoul. Her name was Catty Noir, she came to my house. She though no one was home because she was trying to get away from the Monsterazzi. I had just awoken from my eternal slumber, when she had burst through the door. She then closed it, I heard a lots of noise coming from outside. So i changed clothes in swish of my tail, walked out and saw the Monsterazzi took a small breath in and roared a sonic roar cracking their cameras, bursting their electronic systems and pushing them off the lawn and onto the street. I then stopped and walked back in and poured a milk for the cat ghoul. She said sorry for the inconvenience and that if i wanted a autograph and to fang out it was okay. I told her i had no idea what she was talking about by fanging out would be nice, She told me her name was Catty Noir a famous pop star. I then asked her what was a pop star. Since i was raised practically in a place where there was no internet. She looked puzzle when i told her i had no idea what a pop star was. She then relaxed saying that she never met a manster who didn't care who she was. She then took me to the maul and we had a killer time and she then gave me number and i gave her mine. NOTES * I made so many friends since coming to Monster High * I've taken so many classes today * COMING HERE IS CLAWSOME FOR ME Category:Jack Lycropolis Logs Category:JackWerewolf-13